Marauder Games
by TheAnonymousNymph
Summary: Lily Evans, Alice Nikols, Melanie Green, Savannah Miles, Frank Longbottom, and the Marauders play Truth or Dare in the RoR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, Savannah, and Melanie, but JKR owns evrything else!**

**Warning: Some suggestive content and funny Sirius moments.**

Marauder Games

James Potter, Gryffindor's hero, sat in a chair beside the fire. His best friend, Sirius Black sat beside him. " So... is Snivellous going to regret messing with us, or what?" Sirius asked, while smiling.

The two boys had been discussing their next prank. "Of course!", James started, "Doesn't he always?" Just then, the third and final Marauder came barreling down the boys' staircase. The taller two boys exchanged a knowing look. "Okay... someone's been overdosing on the Chocolate Frogs." the bespectacled boy laughed. "Now just admit you have a problem and we will check you into ChocolateAbusersAnonymous." the long haired boy finished. "Ha- Ha! You two are so BLOODY funny!" their long-time friend, Remus Lupin told his friends. "Ohhh. Is it _that time of the month_ again, Rem?" The young Lycanthrope's patience was running out. "Only girl's have those bloody things, Siri." he said with baited breath. "Moons...you swore twice!" James said with astonishment in his voice. The three young boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. Scared first years looked at them as they rolled around, doubled over in laughter.

"We n-need to s-stop. P-people are g-getting s-scared!" James managed to choke out. Remus was now gasping for breath, while Sirius was leaning on to him for support. By that time, everyone's eyes had turned away from them and returned to what they were doing.

"Hey! What do you think about a... game night with the girls?!" Sirius suggested. Remus nodded and James followed suit shortly after. " Let's go invite the girls. We can do it tomorrow because we don't have any classes." James thought out loud. "We can even ask Frank to come too and start in the morning, so we have more play time." the young werewolf finished. The two boys, that were sitting by the fire, closed their "Prank Planners", as they called them. They calmly waltzed up to Lily Evans and her small group of friends.

Sirius started to talk. "We, Mssrs. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs hereby invite Miss. Lillian Evans, Alice Nickols, Savannah Miles, Melanie Green, and Mr. Frank Longbottom to join us tomorrow in the Room of Requirement. Please be there by 8am sharp or you will not be able to enter. The password is "Truth or Dare." Then the marauders walked away like nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again... I own nothing, but the plot and Savannah and Melanie.**

**Warning: Funny Sirius and Some Romance.**

**Marauder Games**

Remus, Sirius, and James all sat on an old couch, supplied by the RoR, waiting for their friends to arrive. They had quite a time getting their themselves.

**FLASHBACK**

_"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted, while trying to wake his friend. Finally James got tired of the yelling and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at the sleeping Sirius. "Aguamenti!" he said. Water shot from the tip of his wand and smacked the Animagus in the face. "AHHH!" Sirius screamed as he felt an icy cold blast hit his face. He jumped out of his bed and his eyes darted around trying to find the person who had caused his "rude awakening." "JAMES! RUN!" he said as he lunged at his friend._

**END FLASHBACK**

Just then, a door appeared and Lily, Melanie, Savannah, Frank, and Alice walked through it. "Hello, ladies and Frank." Remus said politely. James couldn't take his eyes off the red-head, known as Lily. She was only wearing a light pink, sequined, top and white skinny jeans, with a white headband, but she looked absolutley beautiful in his eyes. He, reluctantly, ripped his eyes away from her to see how his best friends were doing. He knew that they liked Melanie and Savannah.

James chuckled slightly because Sirius was ogling Melanie and Remus was staring at Savannah, eyes wide, and slightly drooling. That sound was enough to break the other two boys' trance- like state. "Well...?" Frank asked expectantly. "Well what, Longbottom?" Sirius replied, slightly annoyed. "Are we going to play anything or not?" Frank explained to his dim friends. "Oh. Right. Gather 'round, everyone!" the animagus commanded. A circle was soon formed on the floor, but the girls still looked slightly confused. " Um... Don't we need a bottle?" Savannah asked the group. A bottle then appeared in the center of the circle, along with truth serum. "I'll start!" Frank said loudly, and before anyone could protest, he spun the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Melanie and Savannah. **

**Warning: Funny moments and some suggestive content.**

It went around and around, finally stopping on...Melanie. "Truth or dare?" Frank asked her while smiling mischieviously. " I know you, so...TRUTH!" James burst out laughing. "Bad choice sweetie."

"I know this is very unoriginal. Who are you in love with?" With a trembling hand she took a small sip of the truth serum. " Sirius Orion Black!" she said in a robotic tone. She turned red and hid her face in her hands. Sirius just smiled and gave his friends a quick thumbs up. Melanie looked up long enough to pick her target. "Remus, Truth or dare?" He looked relaxed and said truth after a minute of thinking. "Who do you fantasize about?" She laughed because she knew Savannah liked him.

He paled but took a drink of the truth serum anyway. "Savannah." Before the truth serum could wear off, Melanie asked him to describe one of the fantasies. "I dream of laying under a tree, under the moonlight, holding her in my arms, being able to stare into her beautiful blue eyes and kiss her whenever I want." The girls sighed and Savannah blushed. When the young werewolf realized what he had done he tried to run. Savannah jumped up and ran after him. He suddenly stopped on the staircase. "Sirius, truth or dare?" "Dare me!" The lycanthrope smiled and said, "I dare you to kiss Melanie", and then he continued to run.

**With Remus and Savannah**

" Remus... Please stop running!" she pleaded. "Why should I? So you can tell me that you don't feel the same!" he spat out, on the verge of tears. " No. So I can do this." Then she stared into his amber eyes with her blue ones and pulled him into a breath-taking kiss. She, then, tangled her fingers into his sandy-brown hair.

**With TorD**

Sirius slowly leaned in to fulfill his dare. The two players lips met and fireworks went off. As they pulled apart they heard James speaking. "Okay. Now we have lost two players." James informed the group. " Thank-you, Captain Obvious!" Lily said. "Now, Now. Break it up, you two!" Frank felt obliged to say. Sirius just leaned in and spun the bottle.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Some 'Sirius' moments.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Melanie and Savannah.

**Chapter 4- James and...Snape?**

It went around, and around, and around. Finally it stopped to point at James. "Jamie? Truth or Dare, my good buddy?" Sirius asked in a not -so- serious manner. "First: DON"T call me Jamie, and secondly: Dare, for I am a marauder and a true marauder always picks dare." he added in a speechly manner. "Okay, man...You're digging your own grave though." Frank laughed. "Prongs, I dare you to go propose to... SNIVELLOUS!" the raven-haired animagus yelled out, falling to the ground, trembling from his barking laughter. "EW! No Way!" Alice shrieked.

Just then, Savannah and Remus walked back down the stairs. "Whats happening?" Remus asked, trying to catch up. " Well...Sirius and Melanie had a snog session, James now has to propose to Snape, and you and Melanie went upstairs and had a good sh-" "Longbottom, if you want to continue living, I wouldn't finish that sentence." Remus threatened. "Ok...Go on James! I want to see this!" Lily laughed. "Okay, whatever your heart desires my flower...but remember that I love you, not Snivellous." he preached to the redhead. She snorted and fell over. " Whatever, James. Just go 'propose'." she joked. He mumbled something that couldn't be made out, but sounded something like, 'I need to get new friends...'.

He stood up and stumbled out of the Room of Requirement, checking the map for a dot labeled, 'Severus Snape'. Once he had found it, he made his way towards the greasy haired slytherin. "Snape?" "Potter?!" James could barely contain his laughter. "Snape, my darling. I love you with all of my heart...and that is alot. I would love to run my hands through your smooth,sleek hair. Will you be the 'other' Mr.Potter?" Snape was staring open-mouthed at his enemy. "Bloody hell...NO!" he yelled taking off at a run, leaving something behind. James bent down to pick up the object. When he more closely studied it, he realized what it was and threw it down, running away screaming about needing disinfectant. A dildo lay where James had been standing moments before. _Well, that confirms my suspicions about him!_


End file.
